


Best Day Ever

by meszyasfuck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Family, Fluff, Married Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meszyasfuck/pseuds/meszyasfuck
Summary: Alex Danvers has been through many things and this is her journey to what she considers the happiest day of her life.The fulfillment of the dream of being a mother with the bonus of living that moment alongside the love of her life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Kudos: 25





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, English isn't my first language and I haven't studied it in a long time, so it is possible that there are grammatical errors and expressions that could be changed. If anyone is willing to help me with helping with translations from Portuguese to English I would be very grateful.  
> I hope you like the story!

Alex remembered her adolescence when her main priority was to take care of Kara, and that, despite being an obligation at that time and preventing her from fulfilling many of her wishes, deep down, it brought an indescribable feeling of love and happiness. When she had to separate from her sister to go to college, it almost destroyed her, causing her problems with alcohol and anxiety. Fortunately, J'onn saved her from going downhill by offering a job at the DEO and indirectly allowing her to keep an eye on the blonde.

Obviously this separation wasn’t the only factor for their problems to arise, after all, even though Jeremiah and Eliza were loving parents, they were still overprotective and didn't know how to deal properly with the family dynamics that arose when Clark left Kara in your door.

Finally, all these factors, feelings and moments, including extensive self-analysis, led the redhead to discover her desire to be a mother and care for another being, which was reflected for years in her relationship with her younger sister. However, at this point Alex was still a field agent with a rising career and having a child would compromise all her efforts as she would not be able to get pregnant to fight with aliens twice her size, besides the fact that she didn’t feel comfortable in any heterosexual relationship or having money to try other alternatives.

Years passed and the idea of being a mother became a flame that was gradually going out, not because of a lack of will but because of the directions that her life was taking her. Her sister became Supergirl, several crises started to appear and her work consumed 90% of her day, leaving no time for her to even think about it. And then, Maggie Sawyer appeared. The little brunette who made one of the most considerable discoveries of her existence emerged as an oxygen bomb and quickly made this flame a big fire.

After their initial problems were resolved and they started dating, the stereotype of a lesbian couple that moves through the stages of a relationship quickly fell perfectly for both of them and the lack of communication caused by this led Alex to the biggest heartbreak case of her life. When Maggie expressed her disinterest in being a mother after they were engaged, the redhead tried to deceive herself, telling herself that having a child wasn’t more relevant in her life than having the brunette, or that maybe in a few years, Maggie would change her mind… But she knew that none of this was true and suppressing this yearning was consuming her, so the relationship that was showered with love and promises ended with a painful conversation and a night of intense love.

Alex was alone again but the candle was still a fire and that encouraged her to register with the adoption system. The redhead had her own apartment, a car, a motorcycle, a job at a federal agency, her life was completely stable in the financial sense and she hoped that this would influence the speed of the system. Unfortunately it still took a full year for her to receive a call, and the situation in which she was involved was not ideal for adding a child, however, when talking to Kelly, a person who at the time Alex didn't know would be so important in her life, the redhead realized that this was her dream and the situation would never really be ideal in her line of work, so she and Kelly left for the city where the teenager who had chosen her to adopt her baby was in labor .

It didn't work very well because at the last minute the mother gave up and decided to stay with the child. All the expectation that Alex created was shattered with a call and Kelly was the only one to be there to welcome the woman.

Their relationship evolved from that moment on and Kelly, who had lost her fiancée long ago, hesitated to get involved with the other woman, however Alex made a point of expressing his willingness to help her heal and make her happy, which resulted in the brunette giving in and getting completely involved with the now, director of the DEO. Unlike their old relationship, communication was an essential factor and both exposed their perspectives for the future in order not to get hurt. Kelly already knew her dream of being a mother and that was a bonus because she quickly expressed that she wanted the same, questions about their respective careers were asked, as well as the possibility of a wedding and other related things in that regard.

Within two years, which included some near-apocalypse situations and an alternate reality written by Lex Luthor, Alex found the perfect opportunity to ask the psychologist to marry her and taking advantage of the moment of calm they were experiencing they soon took the next step in their relationship and got married in a ceremony held in Midvale in the presence of all their friends and family. Kelly's name was added to her registration in the adoption system and the two looked forward to the day when their phones would ring and a new little person would be added to their family.

With each month that passed the couple tried not to lose hope, they already knew that it would be a long process and could take years for them to be contacted, and that because they are an LGBTQ + couple the delay could be even worse because the system was still very prejudiced. Finally, almost a year and a half later, the long-awaited call took place. Both were informed that a 20-year-old girl was in the maternity ward at that very moment in labor and had chosen them to raise the child since she was unable to do so. The situation reminded Alex of her first failed attempt at adoption and the redhead freaked out a bit for fear of repeating herself and mourning a child who had been out of her heart for a few hours yet again, Kelly had another moment of wisdom and calmed the wife.

As the maternity hospital was in National City, the two called the important people in their lives to meet them at the Luthor Family Children's Hospital and left in Alex's car as soon as possible. The place was mainly for treatments like childhood cancer but recently Lena was increasing the capacity and specialties of the place.

After arriving at the hospital, they were taken to a ward close to where the young woman was having the baby, they could not get too close or enter the operating room because keeping the identity of the woman anonymous was a system rule to avoid future conflicts. Alex didn't really care about that fact, she knew that births were not glorious and seeing the child being born was the last of her priorities, after all, she would accompany every moment after seeing her for the first time with Kelly. Gradually her family arrived and the anxiety to see the baby increasing, and only after forty minutes long minutes of waiting, a nurse came up with a smile and asked the Danvers couple to follow her to the nursery.

Alex could describe that day as the best of his life. Of course, there were others who were described in the same way a few years ago but none came close to causing the level of emotion she was feeling right now, and possibly no other event would overcome this anytime soon.

Today was the day that she fulfilled her dream and became a mother beside the woman of her life.

The Danvers went through the process that the hospital stipulated for entering the nursery with the nurse and in minutes, they found themselves alone beside the most beautiful baby they have ever seen in their lives. Dark hair was abundant on the child's small head, the skin was a shade between the two and they didn't fail to appreciate this combination, although both knew that it would likely change as she was exposed to the Sun and the postpartum appearance diminished, and at last the girl's features were very close to Kelly's, even if the woman wasn't the biological mother.

With tears in her eyes, Alex was the first to take her sleeping daughter on her lap and lean against her chest with a look of total adoration on her face.

“Hello little one, this is your mother Alex and this is your mother Kelly.” Alex introduced the child to her wife in a tearful voice but still softly, almost afraid to break the spell of the first date “Your aunts, uncles and grandparents are out there looking forward to meeting you. You have no idea how loved you are as a child…”

Kelly just watched her wife's dialogue with her daughter on her lap without knowing how not to burst into tears of love.

“You know, we will probably have to stop your aunt Lena from buying some baby stuff company for you, and your aunt Kara from taking you flying around to show you the wonders of the world before you were 8 years old. Your grandparents will spoil you horrors and I confess, we will probably do it too, but you certainly deserve it.” Alex ends his monologue by giving a light kiss on the child's head, handing it to Kelly.

“Hi little… I am so happy to see you…” Kelly almost couldn't speak and had to take a moment to calm down “We struggled a lot to get here and when you are old we will tell you everything if it is of interest to you. I promise you that nothing will be missing and in the moments when you need support and love, we will be at your side without hesitation. Welcome to our family Jamie Dominique Danvers…”

The two had talked about names for a long time and decided on something gender neutral, including the middle name. Honoring one of your family members was discussed at the time but they agreed that it wasn't the best idea and could do better than that.

“In a few hours you will be home with us and we will take care, protect and love you while you learn about this crazy and strange world.” Alex says sniffling but with a smile on her face as she hugs her wife from behind and takes advantage of the moment that took so long to happen “Luckily for us, our family is an expert in both aspects and knows how to deal with madness very well.”

Alex and Kelly look at each other with a knowing look reminiscent of all the adventures that have passed until that moment and exchange a tender kiss.

“We'll be fine, won't we?” Kelly asks reflexively, squeezing Jamie to her chest and smelling the baby's natural scent.

“Yes, my love ... We'll be fine. I love you.”

“I love you too Alexandra, and our daughter will love you unconditionally too.”


End file.
